dbearchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Glowbug
Granny Smith Glowbug (generally called Miss Glowbug) is a character who appears in Daniel's stories. She is a human-sized glowbug with yellow-tinged skin and large blue eyes who usually wears a nightcap on her head and a scarf around her neck, as she gets cold easily. Despite her frail-looking exteriors, Glowbug is quick on her feet and highly intelligent. Background Miss Glowbug was originally Susan Wise's secretary, taking over as Mayor of Dimension #3 following the latter's death by Lavos. After a disastrous three-month period with Mew holding both the secretary and security positions, Glowbug hired Allura McCoy to take the secretary role. After a few years, Glowbug herself was sidelined by Lavos which led to Mew leading a squadron to the evil one's stronghold. Mew dealt the final blow to Lavos when Glowbug was literally inches from death, restoring her life. Notable Appearances ''Azumanga Who'' Glowbug takes the guise of Gladys Goldwood, secretary to the second principal (Dr. Nasus L. Esiw) of Azumanga High School. While Goldwood slightly questions Esiw's decisions, Glowbug completely supports Susan in her conquering of all and tries to smooth over any comments that may be construed as improper. During the Great Battle, Glowbug is promised exactly 40% of the brains harvested by Susan. She later states to Jocelin Matthews that she has a purpose for the brains which may yet do something useful... ''Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice'' Glowbug is seen in her real form as she explains the situation with the "false" Yukari to Susan. She is later quite drunk, and in a flashback Goldwood is revealed to have drank three gallons of Sake with the help of Yukari. Glowbug is one of only five characters to be used by an author other than Daniel, and one of three used by Slightly Askew. ''Azumanga Randomness'' Glowbug was responsible for freeing the others (Mew, Soval, Sam, Chrissie, and Allura) from their individual tortures, bringing them to 1951 Tokyo and helping to set up what eventually became known as Allura's Hospital. On Earth, she has again taken a human form and again as Gladys Goldwood. Although it is Goldwood who really owns the hospital, she appointed Allura as Head Nurse due to a fear of Susan returning. ''Project RINI'' Glowbug constructs a special cell to drain Susan of her powers, and tries to reform the Great Madam. After Susan kills herself, Glowbug makes a new body after realizing Susan's brain survived and was devoid of the evil influence. She then proceeds to destroy the cell and everything in it. (There are two Altiverses where Glowbug failed – one with Susan killing Ben Dover and managing to leave the prison, the other with Glowbug taking on the Wise mantle after Susan kills herself.) In the canon path, the power infects a robot named Jolyn several hundred years later; this corrupts her master registry, to which she adopts her new name of "River Song". Filmography Canon * The Twelve Dimensions * Azumanga Who * Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice * Azumanga Randomness * Project RINI * Last Peace Altiverses * The Third Story * The Fourth Story * Mind's Vortex (cameo) * Six Little Bullets (cameo) Category:Characters